Back to the Past
by Kagome93
Summary: What if Rini hadn't come but her elder brother, Darien came to the past? But what if Darien came too far in the past where everyone was still searching for the moon princess. Can Mini Darien bring his parents together AND keep his secret?
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Past

Summary: What if Rini hadn't come but her elder brother, Darien came to the past? But what if Darien came too far in the past where everyone was still searching for the moon princess. Can Mini Darien bring his parents together AND keep his secret?

Mini Darien age: 4 year old, Rini hasn't been born yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**30**__**TH**__** Century, Crystal Tokyo**_

Young Darien woke up from his nap by the noise of crash. Confused and slightly scared he headed for his mom and dad's room. It was the safe place for him where he went whenever he was sad or when he was scared from those scary lighting bolts that happened during the storms.

As he opened the door, he froze in shock at the destruction. The usually clean palace was trashed and broken walls were every where. Darien whimpered

'_Had something happened to Mommy and Daddy?' _thought Darien scared

Just then he heard his mother's voice

"Darien sweetheart, where are you?" asked the worried voice of Neo Queen Serenity

As soon as she noticed her young son, Neo Queen Serenity ran to him and took him in her arms

"Oh thank god sweetie you're safe!" said Serenity hugging her only son

"Mommy are you and Daddy okay?" asked Darien scared

"Yes sweetie, Daddy is helping the scouts protect the palace, I am here because I needed to see you and give you a little mission sweetheart. After that I will help your daddy. Honey take this" said Serenity handing Darien Pluto's key "Honey I need you to use this and go back to the past when your daddy and I were dating sweetie, meet them there and tell them about you and tell them to train you sweetie. It isn't safe for you here. You need to go there to be safe and train. Go to the year 1998, after the doom tree incident honey"

"But mommy…" whimpered Darien slightly

"Its okay sweetie, listen, use it and go there. As soon as it is safe here mommy and daddy will come for you okay honey?" saying that Serenity kissed her son in his forehead

Darien looked at his mother and nodded. He closed his eyes holding the key and let it do its job. Suddenly silver light surrounded Darien and he vanished.

A tear left Serenity's eyes seeing her young son vanish. It broke her heart to send her son away. All she wanted was to take him in her arms and protect him from all the evil in the world but she couldn't do it. It was too dangerous…

'_But he will be protected, by my past self and Endymion's past self too, they wont let any harm come to him…' _

Even that thought couldn't prevent the worry she felt for her son. Shaking her head she turned and went to help her husband battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**In the Past, Tokyo**_

The lights vanished and Darien looked around. He was alone in a dark alley. This made him scared and a little whimper left him. He did not like dark alleys at all. It scared him a lot, usually mom and dad helped him but now they weren't with him.

'_But they are here, I just need to find mommy and daddy's past self' _rationalizing, Darien left the alley and started wandering around the alley, when he realized something. He didn't know where mom and dad lived in this time. He only knew the way to the palace and that palace didn't even exist currently.

'_What am I going to do?' _confused and even scared now, Darien was walking around when he tripped on something. Groaning he got up and saw what he tripped on. It was a newspaper. It was then he saw the date

_21 July, 1996_

'_Wait What! But, but mommy said to go to the time in 1998 where they were dating and after that weird doom tree thingy. Here they are not even dating yet!' _thought Darien suddenly even more scared that he was in the wrong time

'_What if mom comes to look for me in 1998 and doesn't find me!' _

Then Darien shook his head

'_No I must train, I must go and find my daddy or mommy of this time, mom and dad need me in the future' _

Deciding that, Darien then started walking

While walking, he suddenly stumbled on someone and fell. Dazed, he looked up and froze. He was shocked. It was a much younger version of his Dad staring at him…


	2. Chapter 2

Big Darien (who is the present Darien, the Tuxedo Mask we all know) will be written _Darien _to avoid confusion and Darien Jr. will be written like Darien normally.

Chapter 2

Darien stood, staring at the younger version of his dad, his jaw hanging. He really didn't know what to do at all. He had come way early in time. Here he and mom hadn't even started dating yet. From the stories his mom and dad had told him about this year, dad had said that around this year he didn't know that mom was sailor moon and he used to tease mom a lot because that was his way of hiding his feelings for mom, to mom and to himself, according to dad.

He never understood why dad did that but he definitely was in trouble as here mom and dad were far from dating. If he tells that he is his future son from a number of years in the future and his mother was a girl who he currently was trying to hide his feelings for, his dad would have a heart attack!

'_Dang! What do I do?'_

_Darien_, on the other hand was observing the little, 4 year old boy. The boy had ebony black hair, and strong facial structure for a 4 year old boy. Extremely familiar, eerily the boy reminded him of his past self except for his eyes. The boy's eyes were light, crystal blue. Aside from the eyes, the boy looked like a mini clone of him.

Shaking his head, _Darien_ smiled and gave a hand to help the boy. The boy seemed to shook out of his stupor and held his hand. _Darien _helped the boy out and only then did he notice what he was wearing. He was wearing a midnight, blue pyjamas which had blue crescent moon designs on it. In his left hand he had a midnight blue teddy bear. The boy looked like he rolled out of bed

"Hello kiddo, what's you're name?" asked _Darien, _he did not want to scare the boy and so he thought starting with the name will ease the boy, seeing now he was staring at him

"Darien" he whispered

"What?"

"I said, my name is Darien" said Darien looking at his dad

_Darien's _eyes went wide in surprise and he smiled slightly

"Really? That's cool kiddo, my name is Darien too, what a coincidence!" said _Darien _smiling. He did not know why, usually he was not a fan or kids but there was something about this kid, who surprisingly shared his name, that made him like him.

This made Darien want to roll his eyes and made him want to say _'Yeah what a coincidence, I know your dad, I was named after you remember?' _but he held back because no his dad didn't remember since he hadn't even been born yet not to mention he wasn't even with his mom yet

"Okay Darien, wow its weird calling someone else that, what are you doing here and where are your parents?" asked _Darien _

"Not here" he said

"Where are they and why are you here?" asked _Darien, _curiosity burning even more into why a boy this young, in pyjamas, on the footpath

"Its compicatd" said Darien, nodding

"Do you mean, complicated?" asked _Darien, _now slightly worried that perhaps the parents of the boy were probably abusing him and maybe the boy had ran away from the abusive parents. He did not know why suddenly he felt a sharp anger for some reason and instantly had a instinct to protect the boy at any cost.

"Well, the thing is my parents need help, so I am here for help so I can help my parents" said Darien

_Darien_ now became confused, but was glad that it wasn't a case of abuse other wise, for some reason he might have done something drastic to protect him.

Darien was about to say something when suddenly it turned into a yawn and he started rubbing his sleepy eyes with his fists. He hadn't finished his nap before he had heard the crashes but now he didn't want to fall asleep. Not on footpath!

_Darien, _looked at the drowsy boy who looked like he would fall asleep any moment. He didn't know why but before the boy fell, he picked him up and as soon as he did that, Darien leaned his head on his shoulder and instantly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Review Responses

nickybluejess: Aww thanks!

Wicked Lovely 17: Thanks! Glad you liked it

wannabe kairi: Rini wont be mentioned because in my story Rini hasn't even been born yet. Currently Darien Jr. is the only child of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Rini will be born in the future. But she won't be mentioned in the story, nor will she travel to the past since Darien Jr. is already doing the job.

midnight blue08: I know what you mean, I truly did not like how they made Rini act in the anime. No offense to the Rini fans but they made her like a brat and annoying. I never fell in love with her, but like I said the way they made her, rubbed me the wrong way so no offense to Rini fan.

**Neo-Queen Serenity: 23 years old**

**King Endymion: 25 years old**

**And they are IMMORTAL. They will forever be that age, by the way.**

Chapter 3

_Darien _for some reason, smiled as he looked at the drowsy child in his arms. Usually he wasn't a fan of kids, they were whiny and too hyper, but there was something about this little guy. He felt extremely protective of him and for some reason the little boy reminded him of himself in a way.

He shook his head and he suddenly stopped in front of the Arcade. He thought about it and thought about seeing Andrew just to talk to his best friend.

Deciding, he went inside.

Two minutes after he sat down, Andrew came in. He at first wanted to ask him something but he stopped as soon as he noticed a boy with a patch of ebony hair in _Darien's _arms.

"What up with the new buddy?" asked Andrew looking at the little boy

_Darien _rolled his eyes and told Andrew of how he met the boy.

"Huh, I wonder what is wrong with him…so you going to keep him and help him?" asked Andrew

"Yeah" said _Darien as if _it was the most obvious thing in the world and at that Andrew's eyes went wide

This surprised Andrew, usually he knew _Darien _would probably not help any kids; he wasn't heartless but he never actually helped anyone that way. But looking at how _Darien _was looking at the little boy and how protectively he had his arms wrapped around the boy, he could tell somehow that somehow _Darien _got attached to the boy and would protect and help him.

Suddenly, the little boy yawned and woke up, rubbing his eyes.

Little Darien was confused and groggy at first as he noticed his dad. For some reason when he looked at him, he looked extremely young. It wasn't until he saw his _**dead **_Uncle Andrew on the other side did the reality crash in. He was in past

'_Ohh fudge…this isn't good…' _thought Little Darien _'I am too far in time, what am I going to do?' _thought Darien in panic

"Hey buddy, this is my friend Andrew" said _Darien, _pointing at Andrew

'_I know' _wanted to say Darien but didn't, instead he nodded and gave his hand out "I am Darien" said Darien, introducing himself to his uncle

"Wow! You're name is Darien too, what a coincidence" said Andrew surprised, coincidence it was because he had noticed how eerily the boy resembled _Darien, _aside from his eyes, which were crystal blue instead of navy blue, the boy could pass as Darien's mini carbon copy. He none the less smiled at the boy and decided to offer him something

"Would you like some milkshake? It will be on the house" said Andrew smiling

Darien contemplated saying no, as he wanted to be polite, but then his stomach crumbled and he, embarrassed, decided to order anyway. He can save his parents after he ate; besides while eating, he can decide how to approach his dad.

"Sure! Can I have a chocolate milkshake, fries oh and a double cheese burger!" Darien smiling

Andrew raised his eyebrows and _Darien _smirked in wonder

Darien on the other hand was not surprised by his young father and uncle's reaction. He had often heard his aunts, mostly aunt Rei talking that although he had gained his father's personality, apparently he had gained his mother's appetite. Her mother counteracted by saying he was a growing boy. He never understood their conversation…

Just as Andrew was about to go, suddenly the bell of the Arcade rang and a girl, about the height 4'11, bounced in with long blonde hair in pigtails, in a blue and white school uniform.

As soon as Darien spotted his mother, he brightened up. _Darien _also seemed to notice his _"_nemesis_" _and unconsciously brightened up too.

"Hey Meatball head!" shouted _Darien _just as Serena reached the table

She looked at him instinctively and was ready to shout at him when she noticed the little boy in _Darien's _lap

"Hello there handsome!" said Serena smiling as she ruffled the little kid's hair, usually she wasn't a kid's fan but there was something special about this on.

Serena then looked up at _Darien_

"What are you doing with him, Prick? Did you decide to kidnap kids?" asked Serena teasingly

_Darien _rolled his eyes

"No I didn't Meatball Head, I found him wandering alone, why are you here? Come here to destroy the remaining of your brain cells by stuffing down on chocolate and milkshakes?" asked _Darien _raising his eyebrows

Little Darien on the other hand was watching their debate like a tennis match.

'_Boy…Aunt Lita wasn't kidding when she said mom and dad fought with each other like cats and dogs around this time line, although in dad's defence, he always said it was his way of repressing his love for mom, so repressive that apparently he wasn't even aware that he was in love with mom. Adults are so complicated…' _thought Darien shaking his head

Just then Andrew came in with the Darien's food

"Here you go!" he said, giving him his order "Chocolate Milkshake with fries and double chess burger" said Andrew

Serena on the other hand peaked to see what he ordered and was surprised

"Nice…I like what you order kid…" said Serena and was about to order the same thing when she heard a little beeping and looked to see her scout communicator going off.

"I'll order later Drew! Bye Jerk! Bye Kid!" said Serena and turned around, starting her 100 mile dash

_Darien _rolled his eyes at Serena, he didn't know why he always behaved like that with her, there was something about him because of which he wanted to talk to her, heck the one time she didn't come for 2 days to Arcade, according to Andrew, he looked like hell and he looked like there was a cloud hanging over him. Since that day he had realized, he had a connection with the girl, yet unfortunately he got off in wrong foot with her in the first place. If, perhaps, he had talked to her civilly the first time round, then maybe he wouldn't have to fight with her, but unfortunately damage was done and now the only way to talk to her was fighting and he couldn't live without talking to her.

As he was thinking, he suddenly felt a sharp pain, an indication that Sailor Moon needed him. He then looked at the little boy in his lap.

"Andrew can you keep an eye on him, I just remembered, I need to go somewhere, could you just keep him for 10 minutes? Thanks!" said _Darien _and headed out

Andrew looked at him but shook his head

"Both of them are very weird sometimes, well I have to go and get others orders, can you stay put?" asked Andrew, when Darien nodded, Andrew left

He knew he shouldn't, he would make Uncle Andrew worried but he knew that look in his father, his father was going to become Tuxedo Mask and help mom.

'_This would be the great chance, I will follow him!' _thought Darien resolved

Looking around, he made sure and then sneaked off to be out the door, trailing after his dad…


	4. Chapter 4

"Sailor Moon, behind you!" shouted Mars

At this Sailor Moon looked behind and dodged, the youma they were facing had spikes and kept throwing it towards them as weapon. Jupiter and Mercury were out of reach, they tried getting hold of them but somehow they couldn't.

Tuxedo Mask, when he came, stood behind the tree, seeing if they needed his help, then he would swoop in and save her. By the looks of it, they were having a hard time dealing with the youma with only Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars present. He then went it, throwing roses to weaken the youma

Darien sighed as he looked at his parents and Aunt Rei fighting the youma, he was a good 50 feet away from the battle, near a shop which made him look less suspicious, well kind of, people still gave him weird look; to see a 4 year old, in pyjamas and in front of the shop, was kind of weird.

He had been tempted to go closer but he didn't because he knew it would be very weird and his dad would be more suspicious if he saw him there. So he decided he would stay slightly far away and observe.

He still wasn't sure how to get the Scouts and his daddy's help. Originally he was suppose to land 2 years further than this year, by that time his mother would have been the Moon Princess and his parents would have been dating too, but he landed too far in the past. Whatever he did, could badly change his future and he didn't want to do that.

'_How am I supposed to train with mommy, daddy and my aunts if I don't tell them? In fact how am I supposed to talk to them? Do I tell them the truth? I wish my mommy and daddy was here' _thoughtDarien, the last part more sadly, he was missing them already

_'Stop it, mommy and daddy depend on me, if I fall apart now, then, then I won't be able to help them' _thoughtDarien

As he thought that, his attention was then diverted when he saw the youma, which was heading towards him…

All three of them, Sailor Moon, Mars and Tuxedo Mask were trying their best to defeat the monster but they couldn't. Suddenly to their surprise, the youma suddenly stopped and turned to look in one direction.

They followed it's gaze but Tuxedo Mask was shocked when he noticed the little boy, who had his name and who he left in Andrew's care; or he had thought he left him in Andrew's care until he defeated the youma, was there, standing near a shop, he looked lost in his thoughts and looked very confused.

Frowning and worried, he had decided he would finish of the youma faster and then go to the little boy again, when he noticed that the youma was looking at the boy, with a glee?

"Energy, so much energy and power, I must have it" it said and to Tuxedo Mask's horror, the youma started heading towards Little Darien

Angrily he ran towards the youma, he didn't want anything to happen to him, he didn't know why but there was something about the boy that pulled onto his protective instincts and he didn't want anything to happen to him

Sailor Moon and Mars were confused onto where the youma was going but when they saw the youma heading for an innocent little boy; they started running even more vigorously, not wanting an innocent to me hurt.

Darien's eyes went wide as he saw the youma running towards him and saw his parents and Aunt Rei coming towards him too

"Oh shoot, even now" saidDarienas he saw the youma

Apparently according to his parents, he was a danger magnet. Being the first born out of the King of Earth; his dad, and the Moon Queen; his mom, both who were considered to be the most powerful beings in the world, he apparently emitted a lot of energy and power, seeing as he had the power of both the Golden Crystal, which belong to his dad, and Silver Crystal, which was owned by his mother. So since he was small, youmas tried to attack him or kidnap him, either to brainwash him and use him against his parents or to eat him for lunch as he emitted quiet a lot of powerful energy. He had shown signs of some of the powers too, since he was 3. Dad and Mom had both were training him before he had came here.

Since youmas weren't that common in his time, as his parents and aunts took care of it years before he was even born, it wasn't a big of problem and he wasn't in that much trouble all the time.

This time on the other hand, was crawling with youmas so he had just realized just how much in danger he was in

"So much energy" it hissed more as it came near him and was literally 5 feet away from him

Tuxedo Mask's eyes went wide in anger and scared, he was about to throw roses to buy some time, so he could whisk the boy for safety, but before he could even throw roses, the youma lunged for Darien.

"No!" shoutedDarienscared and took out his hands, which, to everyone's shock, suddenly the youma was flung 10 feet away from him. He hadn't even touched the youma but it seemed to simply flew away from the boy. And instantly a tree roots seemed to uproot out of no where and held the youma tightly in place.

Tuxedo Mask's jaw was almost on the floor, as was Mars and Sailor Moon's but Tuxedo Mask's was the most shocked one

"Did he just…" said Tuxedo Mask, not even finishing the sentence in shock

Sailor Moon, seeing the chance that the youma was being held in one place, she got ready with her attack

"Moon Tiara…ACTION!" she threw it towards the youma

The youma then was vanquished, and then all three turned and looked atDarien…

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun, here it is<strong>

**Here is a list of Little Darien's powers**

**Mini Darien's powers: Telekinesis, Control of Earth; including animals and any time of plants and even the earth too, Photokinesis, Healing.**

**Telekinesis is the ability to move things with mind; can be channelled through eyes and hand, this is the power Darien used to through the demon away from him. Darien inherited this from his mother, Neo Queen Serenity has this ability**

**Controlling Earth; this includes plants, animals and even the earth, ground. He gained it from King Endymion/Darien**

**Photokinesis: The ability to manipulate, create lights, he gained it from New Queen Serenity, who has this power too in the future.**

**Healing: This is the ability to heal others wounds. He gained this from King Endymion/Darien**


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys, got a bad news. There won't be any update on any of my stories, until July, because next month, and in June, I have to give my GCSEs exams (yikes). So I won't be updating till July, since that'll be summer for me, I'll have more time and update, but until then I won't be updating, so sorry guys. You'll have to wait. I hope I don't lose you guys and you guys still follow the stories when I update after my exams! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE MY READERS: I have a poll relating to all my stories in my profile, please vote guys!**

Neo Queen Serenity's powers: Telekinesis, Photokinesis

King Endymion: Control of Earth, Healing

Mini Darien: Telekinesis, Control of Earth, Photokinesis, Healing.

In the future, Mini Darien will also wield the power of the Golden Crystal and the Silver Crystal.

**Questions and Answers:**

YES, all in all Darien will be more powerful than his future sister, Rini, as he is the first born of Endymion and Serenity, so their concentration of their power mostly went to Darien.

NO, I will not mention Rini or introduce her in the story at all. No offense to Rini/Small Lady Fans, but I don't like her, that is the main reason I introduced Mini Darien in the first place.

**STORY IMPORTANT NOTE: To avoid confusion, Mini Darien will be referred Darien Jr. Because frankly, even I'm getting confused on who is who. Sheesh, so Mini Darien will be referred as Darien Jr. Normal Darien will be Darien**

Mini Darien: 4 years old  
>Darien: 18 years old<br>Serena: 16 years old  
>Neo Queen Serenity: 23 years old (immortal; forever 23)<br>King Endymion: 25 years old (immortal; forever 25)

* * *

><p>The scouts and Tuxedo Mask were looking at him in surprise. Darien Jr shifted his feet, not quiet sure what to do.<p>

'Wow, I did not think this one through, I wonder if they will notice if I just walk of…' he wondered, but when he noticed his parents and Aunt Rei's face, that thought went away as how gobsmacked they looked.

"Are you all going to keep staring at me? Because it is making me uncom-uncomfortable…" said Darien Jr. looking at them.

"Uh right, right" said Sailor Moon, she'd recognized him, he was the boy that Darien had with him in the Arcade "But how did you do that, kiddo?" she asked kneeling next to him.

"I used my hand at did it" said Darien Jr. as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. Which, to him it was that.

"Right…that explains a lot! Listen kid, we were asking, how you can do it" said Mars irritated and losing her temper.

That was a big mistake, because at this, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon glared at Mars. They felt uncharacteristically protective of the little boy and did not appreciate it, at all.

"Mars, don't shout at him. At least try to control your temper" said Sailor Moon, stepping up for the first time. Because she did not like the tone Mars was using on him.

Mars looked surprised at Sailor Moon's tone as well. She had never done that before. But she knew that she wasn't teasing, not this time. She could hear how serious she was. Surprised, she shut up. Tuxedo Mask looked at Sailor Moon in astonished; he had never seen her behave like that. Yet he felt happy that Sailor Moon was shielding the boy.

Darien Jr. frowned in confusion at his aunt Rei. She was very different in this time and he didn't like it.

"I've always been able to do that" said Darien Jr. shrugging

"Okay, thanks for your help kiddo" said Sailor Moon "Where is your home?" she asked warmly

"I don't think I have any" said Darien Jr. thinking, which was true. His mother might have sent him back but she hadn't given him any idea on where to live.

'But I can't blame mommy, she thought she was sending me to a time where they were dating! Not 2 years more backward?'

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tuxedo Mask confused; surely he must have a place

"I don't exist to them" said Darien Jr. nodding his head, which was the truth.

"What? They told you that you shouldn't exist?" asked Sailor Moon, shocked, whereas Tuxedo Mask looked enraged.

"Huh? Uh no, this is going to sound strange, but I'm here because the future is in danger" said Darien Jr. finally deciding to tell them, well half of it anyway. He wouldn't tell that his mother was the Moon Princess or tell them that he was their kid. They weren't even dating! This news could give them a heart attack and by default he wouldn't exist.

'Why that is a nasty cycle, time travelling looked more cooler in movies than in reality…' thought Darien Jr. moping

"Eh?" said Mars

"Um, this will explain it" said Darien Jr. remembering what Pluto had given to him and gave it to Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask looked at it, what seemed to be a strange green pen.

"What the hell is a pen going to do?" asked Mars scoffing but shut up when Sailor Moon glowered at her again. She became silent at that. She didn't want Sailor Moon to be mad at her, she might have a ferocious temper but at times she didn't think before she said anything and it seems like, for once she was riling up her non-judgemental friend.

Sailor Moon touched Tuxedo Mask's shoulder, to come closer and look at it. But as soon as she touched him a white light emitted from the pen and when the light dissipated, all of them, excluding Darien Jr., gasped.

Because standing there was a woman, with green hair in a pony tail. She held a staff and a green, sailor uniform. Pluto smiled and bowed when she looked at the little Prince.  
>"You highness" said Pluto smiling at the young Prince<p>

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Moon

"Why are you wearing a Sailor costume?" asked Tuxedo Mask

"Because I am one, I am Sailor Pluto, the scout of Time. That is the reason I don't fight along with your group Sailor Moon. I guard time" said Pluto looking at the future Queen

"Why are you here?" asked Mars

"You summoned me with that pen" said Pluto

They both then looked at the pen and then at Darien Jr.

"I am assuming, you summoned me to explain to them, isn't it?" asked Pluto looking at Darien Jr.

Darien Jr. nodded at that

"I tried too, but I don't know how to and it just confuses them" said Darien Jr.

Pluto then looked at them

"As I've told you, I guard time. And in the near future, an evil is taking over. No it's not Beryl, you defeat Beryl in time" said Pluto when she saw that Sailor Moon was about to say something "This evil is more powerful. And one of the main key of it, of what this evil wants, is him" said Pluto looking at Darien Jr.

"Wait, why would he be a key?" asked Tuxedo Mask confused

"You've already seen his power. In the future, they want to have his powers as well, because it would be an icing on top" said Pluto "So he was sent in this time, so he can be protected by the scouts here and so you can train him. Once he is more trained and powerful, then his parents will come to retrieve him" said Pluto

At that, she was about to teleport away, when Mars called out

"Wait!" said Mars "Why did you call him, your highness?" asked Mars, as she had caught it

Pluto then looked at her, contemplating before she answered

"Because he is the heir, he is from the future, the future son of the Princess you are all searching for" said Pluto and then vanished in green lights. Her words causing a sharp gasps from the scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

* * *

><p>Okay, before you throw the tomatoes, I know it's short, but now that I'm back then I will update frequently.<p>

By the way guys, I have a poll. Sometime in the future chapter, do you want a cameo/visit from Future Endymion and Future Serenity? Yes or no? Because I have a plot planned for it, but I need some answer.

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE MY READERS: I have a poll relating to all my stories in my profile, please vote guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Neo Queen Serenity's powers: Telekinesis, Photokinesis

King Endymion: Control of Earth, Healing

Mini Darien: Telekinesis, Control of Earth, Photokinesis, Healing.

Darien/Tuxedo Mask: Control of Earth, Healing

Serena/Sailor Moon: Telekinesis (hidden), Photokinesis (hidden)

Serena/Sailor Moon's Telekinetic and Photokinetic powers are currently hidden, they will activate once she remembers that she is the Moon Princess.

In the future, Mini Darien will also wield the power of the **Golden** Crystal and the **Silver** Crystal.

* * *

><p>"You mean you are-you are the son of-of our Princess?" asked Mars incredulously staring at Darien Jr. with wide, shocked eyes. Darien Jr. shrugged, mad that Pluto told them about his Royal heritage.<p>

"Jesus Christ, I was behaving horribly with the future Prince..." trailed Mars, finally dawning at her.

Sailor Moon glared at Mars.

"Really? That's why you feel bad? That's the only reason you feel bad for treating a child like that?" said Sailor Moon.

Usually Mars didn't flick her temper, even though she always made fun of her but today. At the thought of Mars being so rude to this boy and changing instantly because of his heritage, made her blood boil.

"Uh...Moon I-" said Mars aghast at the reaction she was garnering from her friend.

"Just save it!" said Sailor Moon sharply

Tuxedo Mask then leaned on his knees, to talk with Darien Jr., his thoughts still revolving around the fact that the boy in front of him was none other than the son of his Dream Princess. That made his Princess seem more...real, palpable and that was a scary thought, yet reassuring. It meant that he wasn't chasing an unknown dream after all. Yet he felt a sharp pain in him, at the thought that a man in the future got together with the Princess.

"Where, will you stay then?" asked Tuxedo Mask looking at him.

Darien Jr. seemed to think about it, it was a problem he had no where to stay. His forehead puckering up at the conflict.

"I don't know" said Darien Jr. confused and upset at not understanding

Sailor Moon, for a strange reason felt attached to the young boy and was about to offer her house, when Tuxedo Mask spoke up.

"Well I know a friend, who can keep you. I trust him" said Tuxedo Mask. He felt attached to Darien Jr. and had vowed to keep him. This way, in his Tuxedo Mask form, he can drop of Darien Jr. and then come back as Darien, because then his identity will be safe as well, thus why he was referring himself as a separate person.

Sailor Moon looked up, wanting to protest but she stopped when she saw how Tuxedo Mask was looking at the boy. She could see he was very much attached to the boy as well and that hindered her.

"Uhh okay" said Darien Jr. slightly disappointed because he was hoping he would stay with either his mom or dad but he could adapt.

"Well, we must make an appointment however" said Sailor Moon, getting Tuxedo Mask and Mars attention

"What? You heard but Greeny said, we need to train him as well, so we need to set time because you said you are going to keep him" said Sailor Moon

"Right, tomorrow around this time in the park? Bring the rest of your scouts as well" said Tuxedo Mask, his eyes only for Sailor Moon, not even bothering to look at Mars.

While Darien Jr. was watching his parents gazing contest like a tennis match. Even though he was 4 years old, even he could see the intensity and it amazed him, not to mention slightly grossed him out as well.

_'Why aren't they together again yet?' _thought Darien Jr. confused, because his dad even in this time, though they weren't dating, he was giving his mother the same look he gives her in future.

"Adults are weird..." muttered Darien Jr. under his breathe, which they missed.

Tuxedo Mask tore his gaze from Sailor Moon and then looked at the boy who had the same name as his.

"Should we go then?" said Tuxedo Mask signalling. Darien Jr. nodded and Tuxedo Mask picked him up and looking at the two scouts on more time, mostly at Sailor Moon, he left.

"I guess we have to tell the rest about this turn of events dont me?" said Mars, treading carefully

"I guess we do" said Sailor Moon, her stare still on the spot where both of the boys were earlier.

* * *

><p>Tuxedo Mask had dropped off Darien Jr in his apartment, telling him that his 'friend' would come and gotten out, so he could detransform and come back again. He was still pissed that Andrew let him out of his sight but he didn't take it out on his best friend.<p>

When he entered the apartment, Darien Jr. was dangling his feet while sitting on his couch.

"Hi again kiddo" said Darien smiling at him "Imagine my surprise when my friend Tuxedo Mask told me to look after you" he said, eyes not cold anymore.

Darien Jr. looking at him smiling smugly, mainly because he knew he was bluntly lying. Once upon a time, perhaps last year he might have believed it but he didn't anymore. It was in his 3rd birthday did his mother tell him that she used to be the legendary Sailor Moon and his dad, though currently a King, had been Tuxedo Mask as well. He had found it amazing, because he liked to hear the bedtime stories of the adventures of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. They had explained to him that they had given up being those because they now had two worlds to look after (as his parents were the King and Queen of Moon as well, but were based in Earth. His parents had once taken them to their palace in Moon. The view of Earth was mindbogglingly cool from Moon)

He then thought, should he let him know that he knew he was Tuxedo Mask.

_'Well, I will be training with them and Dad will put extra effort to create the mirage of lie so I might as well let him know' _thought Darien Jr, finally deciding to drop another bomb (With so many surprises in so little time, he was scared that his dad will have a heart attack and die, which would disrupt his existence, oh well at least he hasn't spilled the ultimate beans of him being his son, with his mother being the girl his dad mercilessly teased everyday, who was also the girl he saved and literally his dream woman. His parents sure led complicated life...)

"I know you are lying" said Darien Jr.

Darien looked confused at that

"What do you mean?" asked Darien confused

"You're Tuxedo Mask. You don't have to lie" said Darien Jr.

Darien's jaw dropped at that.


	8. Chapter 8

Yes this is another chapter, no I am not dead. The reason I have been MIA is because I got very busy, I started University, am doing Literature so swamped with essays all the time and I also started an original story, a novel. I am 18 chapters in and am hoping to finish by next summer so I can try to get it published. I will be working to update my other fics too now so have no fear. PS have you guys watched Sailor Moon Crystal? Watch it! It is **brilliant, **and soooo kawaii! I find it better than 90s anime, jeez Usagi and Mamoru as so romantic in this new one it makes me go gaga.

Also perhaps I've been watching the Japanese version too much. Halfway writing this I realised I was alternating between Mamoru and Darien so I had to edit Mamoru out lol.

Anyway, here's the new chapter.

* * *

><p>Darien stared at the little boy with his mouth wide open. What he said was running in his mind. It couldn't be, how could his namesake know? He wore a mask for crying out loud! He opened his mouth and then closed it, not sure how to react. He decided to go with feigning ignorance first. He was a child after all.<p>

"I…don't know how you got that impression, I'm no superhero big guy," he ruffled his hair affectionately, while hoping that he would drop it.

But he only gave him a knowing smile, at which Darien felt dread and his sweat dropped. Somehow he got the impression that he wasn't believing him. He got that confirmation when the boy spoke back.

"Don't bother, I know definitely you are him! Unless you don't know you are him…" he trailed, while frowning adorably. Because he remembered that. His father had told him that at first he hadn't known he was the masked vigilante. Was he really that early?

He looked up at him and noticed that his father was looking at him incredulously and with a defeated look. He caught his nose and sighed loudly.

"How do you know Darien, god its weird to call to or even think of you as Darien, very confusing…" muttered Darien while scratching his head and still keeping his eyes on the boy who, for some reason, brought out his protective instincts which so far only activated around Sailor Moon.

"Let's just call me Rien then; that would help!" he declared as he smiled.

Darien thought it through and then nodded, it certainly sounded better than calling him Darien.

"So, Rien, how do you know that I am Tuxedo Mask? Does-does anyone else know?" he became worried, had Rien seen him transform? When he ran out? If he did, did anyone else saw? He didn't want his identity to be revealed. God help him if media got hold of his identity!

"Nope! No one else knows and I know because I am from the future. Where I am from, you and the scouts protect me, so I know all of your identities," Rien told the half-truths, while staring at his feet. He hated it already having to lie to his parents, so he couldn't look at him while saying it. That would only increase the guilt he felt.

Darien nodded, feeling better that his carelessness hadn't costed him his identity. But then another idea occurred to him.

"Wait, you know our identities, does that mean in the future I know the scout's identities and they know mine?" he wondered out-loud, that prospect seeming alien yet appealing.

"Of course, otherwise it would be hard to do anything since you guys are always together, protecting me and mum," Rien continued, still not looking directly at Darien.

Although he was years younger than his father, he still had that look. That look which compelled him to tell the truth so he couldn't afford to look at his father straight.

Those words made Darien smile. He couldn't deny it, even though he knew he was in love with Serena, he felt an attraction, a pull towards Sailor Moon too. So the possibility that in the near future he might know who she is brightened his mood. They might even meet up. Though that thought felt as if he was betraying Serena even though they weren't even in a relationship! Hell because of his tendencies she probably hated him.

_'What's more worrying Shields is that you have feelings, deep feelings for three different woman! What's wrong with you! How can you love three women!' _his subconscious roared and he winched too.

Just how fickle was his love?

He avoided that train, he had already mulled over those thoughts for a lot of sleepless nights and it still hasn't gotten him nowhere. God only knows what he will do the day he has to choose, because he knew he would have to one day. After all they would find the princess soon, Rien in front of him was the proof of that.

"Well then buddy, since you are my current guest now, how about some food? You hungry?" he asked. Hearing at the prospect of food, he noticed Rien's eyes went wide with excitement and he nodded eagerly.

"I never say no to food," it was true, he liked food, maybe too much but it couldn't do him much wrong.

Darien titled his head, the way Rien's eyes lit up reminded him eerily of Serena. At that thought he froze and leaned over to look at Rien more closely. In fact, his eyes seemed the same shade of Serena's. He blinked and blinked. But the idea seemed too absurd so he shook his head.

"Come on, lets make you something to eat then." Saying that Darien walked towards the kitchen. A quick glance made him realise that Rien was following him dutifully.

A smile overtook his face. Things were certainly getting interesting.

* * *

><p>After breaking off with Rei, Serena was walking home in a daze. To find out that the little boy, who hung around with Darien, was not only very powerful! But actually from the future AND their Princess's son! The one they were looking for to protect them. At least the sight of that little boy meant that they would find their princess. So that was a relief.<p>

But what bothered her today was how she had reacted to the possible threat towards the little boy. She had growled at Rei! Rei, the queen of temper! Even when Rei insulted her, she never said a word. But the minute Rei showed her attitude towards the little boy, she had felt so, so, enraged! She felt like attacking the guardian of Mars. But she held herself back. And that surprised her. Because she never got angry. So what about him tapped into her instincts?

She didn't know.

But she had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone was in front of her until she slammed into them. Internally she groaned. Story of her life this was.

She felt herself falling back, gravity and momentum working together and braced herself for the hard fall (she had already smacked on the ground so many times it wasn't even funny anymore), but to her surprise she never reached the ground. Strong hands caught her arm and pulled her forward, causing her to rest in strong chest too. She stiffened at the intimate of sorts hug. A small smile graced her face. There is only one man who she always seemed to, like a clock work, always crash into. So the hope that he was holding her this way gave her hope that maybe he didn't despise her and actually felt something for her, and she wasn't secretly pining away from this unrequited love.

With expectation she looked up but then froze. Instead of familiar mop of ebony locks and royal blue eyes, her eyes met silver hair and purple eyes? Stiffening and feeling embarrassed, she pulled herself out of his grasp and jumped back. She scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Ehh, thanks for catching me!" she thanked as her mentally berated herself for enjoying that. What was she thinking? That Darien would hold her that reverently? Or nicely? Fat chance.

"No problem, I wouldn't even mind doing that. Never." He spoke eloquently, while looking at her with an intense look. That caused her to freeze and she looked at him, now feeling a bit uncomfortable. She didn't like the way he was looking at him. It seemed…possessive. But that couldn't be right, he was a stranger and she just met him for the first time!

Perhaps she was reading him wrong. That must be it! She was labelling him wrong. He was just a dude strolling around who she annoyed by smacking into. In fact he was just being a gentlemen. Someone her upper-class man didn't know a thing about. That's it! She is so used to Darien's taunts at her smacking into him, she finds dealing with kindness weird!

"Anyway, thanks for um catching me, I have to go!" without waiting for a reply, she walked away from him, this time speeding up and actually paying attention to where she was going. Not wanting a repeat performance of that. She didn't notice the way the man's gaze lingered on her vanishing figure.

A calculative smile overtook his face.

"Soon Serenity, this time you will be mine."


End file.
